Be Real
by mooeziel
Summary: [Republish] Hyun Family menjadi nyata? [WARNING : banyak typo,personality cast rada melenceng, yang tidak suka yaoi sebaiknya pikir lagi untuk baca gara-gara latar kebanyakan diangkat dari their real life. Intinya, ENJOY]


Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Byun Baekhyun

Jung Daehyun

Other Cast

Length : One Shoot

Genre : campur aduk, romance, humor tertunda

Warning : Yaoi

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kak "Himkyu" yang sudah menjadi** ** _beta reader_** **saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah fanfic imajinasi tentang Hyun Family,** **jangan dibawa baver**

 **.**

 **.**

"DAEHYUN APPA?!"

Taehyung berteriak lantang. Daehyun seketika menoleh dan cukup tersentak melihat teguran seseorang dengan sebutan yang tidak salah ia dengar—'Appa'?.Apa maksudnya pemuda, sekaligus partner seprofesinya, memanggilnya begitu?

"Ah~ kamu V dari _group rookie_ itu?Sepertinya, kita mirip juga. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seserius ini menanggapi ucapan para fans terhadap kita. Hahaha…" Daehyun terkekeh.

Kebetulan saja Group Rookie BTS ( _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ )sedang dipasangkan dengan senior mereka, B.A.P (Best Absolute Perfect) untuk melakukan _kolaborasi_ dalam sebuah acara.

Kim Taehyung jelas sangat bersemangat menanggapi hal ini, karena berbagai _comment_ dari para fans yang terang-terangan mendukung Kim Taehyung, Jung Daehyun, dan Byun Baekhyun sebagai satu kesatuan. Ah, bahkan bisa dibilang imajinasi mereka sungguh luar biasa.

Sebagai sebutannya? Oh! _'Hyun Family_ '

Tapi menurut Taehyung, jika sebutan itu _direalisasikan_ —dibuat nyata?Memang tidak benar-benar layaknya keluarga, memiliki ikatan pernikahan dan sebagainya.

Namun, kalau dibuat 'seolah-olah'?Rasanya, tidak buruk juga mengharapkan lebih bisa mengakrabkan diri kepada dua _sunbae_ panutannya.

" _Nde appa~"_ Taehyung meraih lengan kekar Daehyun, kemudian merangkulnya manja. Kepalanya mengusap-ngusap manja di lengan kekar berbalut jaket kulit Daehyun, seolah ia seekor kucing yang butuh pelukan.

" _Appa_. Kita harus berjuang keras dalam kolaborasi ini, _nde_?!" lanjut pemuda berambut oranye kecoklatan itu dengan pias senyumnya yang tak memudar sama sekali.

" tingkahmu imut sekali, Taehyung." jawab Daehyun dengan senyumnya yang tampan dan cukup memabukkan. Ia usap surai Taehyung, dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu bertingkah gemas terhadapnya. Ia juga sangat menyukai _hoobae_ nya satu ini.

Lihat saja bila para fans melihat aksi mereka. Entah berapa banyak yang akan kehilangan nyawa hanya dalam sepersekian menit. Memang berlebihan. Namun, tahulah betapa berharapnya para fans untuk kenyataan bagi 'keluarga bahagia' ini.

"Taehyung baby?" Seorang laki-laki dengan kaus _singlet_ tanpa lengan yang membuatnya cukup sexy akan otot tangannya, menghampiri 'bapak dan anak' yang tengah bermanja ria.

"Aish, Jimin _Honey_. Sana pergi dulu. Hush!Hush! Ganggu saja" Taehyung menendang asal Park Jimin, mengharapkan kekasih hatinya itu berkenan meninggalkan momentum terpentingnya bersama 'ayah' nya.

Ups, namun Taehyung baru sadar ia telah menendang 'tempat' yang salah.

"TAEHYUNG BABY, MASA DEPAN KU KENAPA KAU TENDANG-TENDANG?!" Taehyung langsung panik melihat Jimin. Daehyun yang juga kebingungan hanya diam mematung ditempatnya. Membiarkan Taehyung kini menyibukkan diri pada hal lain selain dirinya.

"Hei teman-teman, bantu dia!" ujar seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek yang sebenarnya telah memperhatikan Daehyun dan Taehyung sedari tadi dari ambang pintu. Entahlah apa maksudnya melakukan hal itu.

Seorang malaikat dengan wajah yang manis, membantu mereka dalam mengatasi masalah Jimin yang sudah mengadu kesakitan.

Pintu terbuka lebar, 2 pemuda jangkung langsung menghampiri mereka. Sehun dan Kai, langsung mengangkat Jimin yang sudah setengah menangis (Mungkin karena shock baby Jiminnya takut terluka) kearah ruang kesehatan.

Taehyung tidak mengikuti mereka karena takut kepanikannya malah berdampak buruk pada sang kekasih, Park Jimin. Perhatiannya langsung mengalih pada Daehyun. Tatapan ganas ia lemparkan pada namja bermarga Jung tersebut.

"APPA, KENAPA DIAM SAJA TADI?!" setitik air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak dapat membayangkan bila tidak ada yang mau membantu kekasihnya, Jimin.

"Mi-mian Taehyung –ah" Daehyun meraih tubuh Taehyung lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Daehyun dan Taehyung. Sungguh canggung rasanya.

"Mi-mian aku tadi sedikit terlambat menolongnya , ditambah lagi aku tidak menolongnya dengan kedua tanganku yang mungil ini, jadi aku memanggil kedua temanku , maaf sekali lagi" Pemuda mungil tadi menunduk dihadapan Taehyung dan Daehyun.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, kemudian beralih memegang pundak pemuda pendek tadi."EOMMA?EOMMA KAN?!" Taehyung langsung memeluk erat pemuda yang sebenarnya masih sedikit merasa canggung barusan, setelah sadar kalau ia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"H-Hah?Eom-ma?"Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan linglung, masih dengan ukiran senyumnya yang seharusnya sadar, senyumannya semakin memperkuat presepsi bahwa panggilan itu sangat cocok untuknya dengan wajah penuh keibuan yang dimilikinya.

Taehyung mengangguk antusias.

"Appa, mau Taehyung maafin?"Taehyung mengembangkan senyum gigi lebarnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang hendak meminta suatu hadiah dari ayahnya.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpanya. Ia juga jadi agak canggung saat kedua pasang mata malaikat di hadapannya konsen memperhatikannya dengan sangat antusias. Daehyun hanya bisa ikut-ikutan saja dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah ini untuknya.

"Sebagai hukumannya, appa harus coba dekat sama eomma. _arraseo_?"Taehyung mencoba mengenggamkan telapak tangan Baekhyun kepada genggaman tangan Daehyun. Sedangkan yang jadi korban hanya bisa ikut-ikut saja dengan apa yang diinginkan sang anak pada mereka.

Semburat merah muncul dari sepasang insan di hadapan Taehyung.

"Oke, Taehyung mau liat keadaan my baby honey, Jimin dulu. Bye bye appa, eomma" Taehyung meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun dengan lengkung senyum bahagianya. Ia sudah sangat terhibur dengan pemandangan yang diperlihatkan dari kedua orang tua impiannya.

Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?Sepertinya, Taehyung sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada _Hyun Family_.

Pasangan yang masih mematung di ruangan yang sama. Hanya berdua saja tanpa menimbulkan reaksi apapun setelah Taehyung meninggalkan diri.

Daehyun mulai berani memandang intens pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

Bibir _kisseable_ nya merah, rambut kepirangannya yang berbaur pada kulit seputih salju. Oh Tuhan, dia ini pangeran atau putri salju?

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun pun mendongak menatapi dua obsidian hitam gagah itu yang sedang memperhatikannya.

" Daehyun- _ssi_.Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke tempatku."Baekhyun benar-benar canggung menanggapi situasi ini. Memperhatikan seorang lelaki tampan, bersuara emas yang sudah menjadi insipirasi untuknya saja ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya menimpanya.

Jika ia hanya sebatas sebagai _fanboy_. Pastilah, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati mengguncangkan gedung ini dengan teriakan histerisnya.

Daehyun tak segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, malah tersenyum. Membuat degup jantung Baekhyun mulai memompa terlalu cepat.

"Akan kuantarkan Baekhyun- _ssi_.Taehyung tidak akan suka jika kita tidak saling dekat seperti ini."Baekhyun semakin merona. Suara laki-laki berkulit tan itu ternyata sangat enak didengar telinganya.

 _'_ _Semoga hal ini berlangsung lebih lama, Daehyun-ssi '_ pikiran Baekhyun mulai membumbung sangat gembira. Namun ia malu memperlihatkannya. Ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya hanya dalam imajinasinya.

Sementara Daehyun yang dengan senang hati mau mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tempat tujuan, tak hentinya mengukir senyum. Hingga setiap orang yang dilaluinya (tentu saja terkejut melihat aksi keduanya yang begitu intens, dan mesra), menjadi kebingungan dengan apa yang disenyumi pemuda itu.

 _Terima kasih Taehyung, kau memang jahil pada ayah dan ibumu. Hahaha~_

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah pernah gue publish tapi karena SANGAT banyak kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata, gue putuskan buat del dan sekarang gue republish setelah pengeditan ulang. Gue harap pemilihan katanya ga begitu buruk -.- Terima Kasih reader untuk luangin waktunya buat baca FF gaje oneshoot gue ini. Kalau rada aneh tentang sifat para cast yang mungkin sedikit melenceng dari ekspetasi, maaf, karena ide ff ini dateng nya juga tiba-tiba lewat. Jadi yagitude (?) Tinggalkan review untuk membantu gue membuat ff yang lebih baik 3 See you soon 3_

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**


End file.
